1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure sensor which is provided with a semiconductor pressure detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such type of pressure sensor is built in a refrigerating apparatus or an air conditioner and used to detect a refrigerant pressure, or built in an industrial apparatus to detect various types of fluid pressures.
A semiconductor pressure detection device is disposed in a pressure receiving chamber which is partitioned by a diaphragm and is filled with oil, and has a function of converting a change in pressure in a pressure receiving space into an electric signal and outputting the electric signal to the outside. The diaphragm is made of a flexible metal plate, and when a potential difference with respect to a semiconductor pressure detection element is generated or the sealed oil is charged with static electricity, there may occur a defect in the semiconductor pressure detection element.
Therefore, JP 2003-302300 A discloses a technology in which a conductive member is disposed between the semiconductor pressure detection element and the diaphragm and the conductive member is connected to the zero potential of an electric circuit for the neutralization.